June Flowers
by alexahoshiumi
Summary: 5 new girls and 3 new boys enter Ouran. The girls happen to be counterparts of the hosts! Will love blossom? MorixOC HikaxOC KaoxOC KyoxOC HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Legend:

_Italics – _thoughts

"_Italics" _– foreign language

"**Bold**" – twins speaking together

(_Italics_) – author's note

[regular] – translation

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, this is my _first_ fanfiction so _please_ go easy on me ^-^. Reviews and ideas are appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

**Kyo's POV**

"Wake up, Kyo!"my sister, Kei, yelled from downstairs. I sat upright in my bed and I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 6:24 am. I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes drowsily. I stayed up late until 11 pm studying Algebra. I gracefully stood up and went to the bathroom.

I filled the bathtub with some soap with a relaxing aroma and when it was half full, I unclothed and got in. I sighed in contentment as I put some shampoo in my hair with the same relaxing aroma as the soap in the bathtub.

I looked thoughtfully around the large, elegant white bathtub and I reached out and turned off the golden colored faucet adorned with gardenias, specially decorated for me during my birthday. "Kyo, hurry up!" Kei yelled from downstairs once more.

"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted as I slowly got out of the bathtub so I won't trip. I took out my uniform, a customized boy's uniform of Ouran Academy. The light purple blazer was turned into a vest and I had the shirt underneath the blazer cut until it reached only my elbows. The black pants were turned into a skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The tie was still the same.

I hastily put on the customized uniform and put on long black tights and lace up boots the stopped below my knees. I hurried out the door and downstairs. I was still combing my hair and putting on lip gloss.

Kei was waiting outside the gate in front of the limousine looking pissed off. "Awww! Kei, I don't want to take the limousine! I wanna take my baby!" I whined.

Kei sighed but she walked over to the chauffeur who still held the door open looking indifferent. "_Noi non prenderà oggi la limousine.__Ci saranno i partecipanti ai nostri altri veicoli a scuola._" Kei said in fluent Italian. "_Sì, signorina._" Our chauffeur replied hastily as he took the limo back and came back with two Honda SH150i's and two dark red helmets.

"Cool! Thanks, sis!" I said as I hugged Kei. "No problem!" she replied as she strapped on her helmet and got on her bike.

**Kei's POV**

I strapped on my helmet and shook my head a bit to make sure it wasn't loose. I turned on the engines and sped down along the busy highways on a Monday morning with my twin sister.

I almost forgot to tell you all who we are. We are the Yamamoto twins, Kei and Kyo. We have long black hair that reach until the back of our knees. We haven't cut our hair in a few years. We only cut our bangs every few months. We both have the same Cerulean blue eyes. If you look closer, my eyes are a bit lighter than Kyo's.

Our styles are different. _Very different_, I thought as I narrowed my eyes a bit to see better in the wind that was whipping my face. It stinged my face a bit but I had to concentrate on the road in front of me or I'll end up crashing into another vehicle. I sighed inaudibly as I tilted my head to the left to get a better view of my sister while still concentrating on the road in front of me.

I glanced at my watch. _7:00 am! Oh that's just great! We're gonna be late on our FIRST day!_, I thought frowning. Well, at least classes don't start for another half hour. We're going to meet our friends at the school parking lot knowing that some of them probably didn't take limousines either.

I grinned a bit at the thought of Kimiko standing impatiently by her black Honda 2009 DN-01 grunting and muttering inaudible curses.

We finally reached the school after 5 minutes of driving. We pulled over in the parking lot and walked around a bit in search of our friends. We only walked 2 paces before seeing our friends leaning against their bikes laughing.

_Just as I suspected, none of them rode in limousines. _I smirked. Mizuki-neechan tackled Kyo and I to the ground and squashed us in a bear hug. "**Unni, nan sumeul swil suga eobseo!** [Oneechan, I can't breathe!]" Kyo and I yelled out in Korean. "Hehehe, joesonghabnida…[Hehehe, sorry…]" Mizuki-neechan smiled sheepishly.

"**Yeah, fine, whatever.**" Kyo and I said together waving our hands dismissively. "Why didn't you wait for us today?" I asked her. "Because you guys are so slow and I wanted to get here early so I can hang out with the other June Flowers.

_June Flowers, the name of our band. We named our band June Flowers because we all love flowers and because the lead singers are born in June. In other words, Kyo and I were the lead singers. _I giggled slightly at the thought.

"Next time, try to be more patient, okay?" Kyo said. "Hey, guys! What's up?" a male voice said. We all turned around and saw Hasegawa Ken, Fujiwara Ryuu and Yamazaki Fuyuki. Ken and Ryuu are our cousins. Fuyuki is a family friend.

**Mizuki's POV**

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I turned around and saw Ken-chan with Ryuu-chan and Fuyuki-chan. "Ken-senpai, Ryuu-niisama, Fuyuki-senpai, ohayoo!" Natsume called out. "Ohayoo!" Ken-chan said, waving at us.

All of us, Natsume-chan, me, Kyo-chan, Kei-chan, Ken-chan, Ryuu-chan, Fuyuki-chan and Kimiko-chan are new students. Kei-chan and Kyo-chan are twins. They are also my younger siblings. Ken-chan, Ryuu-chan and Natsume-chan are our cousins. Ryuu-chan and Natsume-chan are siblings. Ryuu-chan is older.

Fuyuki-chan and Kimiko-chan are twins. They are in the same year as Ryuu and I.

"It's 7:20 am," Kimiko-chan said, glancing at her watch. "We should go meet the chairman first." Without another word, we all walked out the parking lot and began searching the building where all important staff offices are. When we found it, we looked for the door with 'Chairman's Office' on it.

We walked past teacher's lounges, janitor's closets, supply closets and the secretary's office where all students go to enroll themselves into this prestigious school. We went up another flight of stairs and walked a little bit more.

Natsume-chan spotted a sign which read 'Chairman's Office' on it. It was at the end of the hall. We rushed towards the end of the hall because we haven't got much time left. It was 7:28 am.

We walked over to the huge white double doors. I reached out for the golden brass knobs with roses carved on it. Kimiko-chan stopped my hand from touching the door knobs. I looked at her questioningly. "We should knock first before entering, Mizuki-chan!" After that I looked a bit like this: o

Natsume-chan sighed at my stupidity and firmly knocked on the elegant, white door. "Come in!" called out a gruff voice from inside. I opened the doors and my eyes widened a bit at the grandeur of the office. Couches with finely embroidered pillows, mahogany chairs with intricate carvings, tall, white bookshelves that almost reached the ceiling and the chairman's desk, a grand white table that could fit 3 computers on it.

On the desk, I saw a plaque. It read 'Chairman Yuzuru Suoh'. "Good morning, children," Chairman Suoh said. "Here are your schedules. I will see you later at assembly." He finished with a charming smile.

Kei-chan looked at me and grinned. "Chairman Suoh," she said "Would you consider letting our band play later at the assembly?" Chairman Suoh looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said "Of course, why not?" _YES! The June Flowers are going to play on their first day at school! WOOT!_

* * *

_Okay guys, so what do you all think? A little too much? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ v_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **_I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! Kei and Kyo speak a LOT of Korean with their mom so I will put the translations. PLEASE review ^-^ and tell me what you think so far, kay?_

_Thank you to iGothic96 and Ranabanana Thingamabob for reviewing my first chapter and thank you to Candy1234 for adding my story to her favorites list! ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own OHSHC and I NEVER will! - _

* * *

**Recap- **_Kei-chan looked at me and grinned. "Chairman Suoh," she said "Would you consider letting our band play later at the assembly?" Chairman Suoh looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmmm," he said. "Of course, why not?" _

_YES! The June Flowers __are going to play on their first day at school! WOOT!_

**Ken's POV**

_Wow! My cousins are going to play on the FIRST day of school! I can't wait! _I grinned broadly. I am currently on my way to class with Natsume when I heard a 'BUMP' and papers flying_ everywhere._

I looked towards my left where Natsume was walking a few seconds ago. She was now on the floor with some blonde dude with purple colored eyes. "Woah! Are you okay?" I helped her up and helped her gather all of the papers

that were now scattered across the floor. I glanced at the blonde dude who looked confused and stood up, wobbling a bit. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" Natsume glared at him icily. He flinched and rubbed his arm as if he'd been

hit by my cousin. I snickered and said "Careful dude, she might bite. What's your name anyways, huh?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked him up and down. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club," he said whilst smiling

with the shiniest teeth I have I have _ever _seen. Natsume looked at him thoughtfully. "He appears to be a bit narcissistic, probably obnoxious as well, hmmm…" she muttered to herself. I smirked and said "Wow, whatever. Anyways, do you know where class 2-A is?"

I asked him raising my eyebrow. "Hmmm? That just so happens to be where I'm going," he said. "Okay, well then we'll go with you! ^_^v"

Natsume looked bored when we reached the classroom. The teacher went in at the same time as us. "Well, class. Here are the new students, please introduce yourselves," the teacher looked bored and gestured toward the class with a knowing look.

Natsume stepped forward and introduced the both of us to the class. "I'm Fujiwara Natsume, this," she gestured towards me, "is my cousin, Hasegawa Ken."

I stepped forward and bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you all, try to mess with me _or _my cousins and I'll beat you to a pulp!" I said while grinning broadly. "Very good, now please take your seats beside Ootori-san and Suoh-san.

Suoh-san and Ootori-san please raise your hands." I saw the blonde dude from earlier, Tamaki, raise his hand along with another dude with black hair and glasses. I took the seat beside him while Natsume took the seat beside the dark-haired boy. _I just hope _

_assembly comes soon. I want to hear Natsume's band play. _I grunted impatiently and fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat. I turned towards Tamaki and I saw Natsume giving him an icy glare. _This is not good… _

**Natsume's POV**

I walked towards the chair beside a black-haired bespectacled boy with onyx eyes. _OMG! I can't believe I'm sitting next to a __handsome__ boy! _I opened my science textbook and started reading through the first

3 chapters as the teacher instructed. I turned around in response to the tap on my shoulder and saw Ken sitting next to the blonde guy from earlier, Tamaki, or something like that.

"Hi!" he greeted me with a smile. "What do you want? Weren't you the guy that bumped me in the hallway earlier? Just go do your work or something and _don't _bother me!" I glared at him icily my amber eyes looked cold as ice.

As I was turning around, the boy next to me, Ootori-kun, cleared his throat and said, "It would be good if you didn't act so cold towards Tamaki, Fujiwara-san."

I looked at him, mouth agape. _He's friends with this idiot? WTH? To think I thought he was actually HANDSOME! Ugh! _"Whatever! What's your name anyways?" I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. He remained unfazed and calm.

"My name... is Ootori Kyouya. Are there any more questions?" he asked while adjusting his glasses. "Ootori… Kyouya… EH?" You're my fiancé?" I yelled. I was shocked! I can't believe _this_ guy is going to be my _fiancé_!

"Fujiwara-san, _please_ lower your volume because the rest of the class are trying to read!" the teacher snapped. "Sorry, sensei…" I replied quietly. "Oh," Kyouya said. "You must be Fujiwara Natsume, the girl who I have been engaged to since 6th grade…"

He knows? "You knew? Since when?" I asked, not bothering to disguise the curiosity coloring my voice. "Since two years ago." He replied quietly. "Oh," I said. "I knew since 5 years ago…" the bell rang signaling the end of science class.

I sighed sympathetically and lowered my gaze.I stood up, gathered my things hastily and dumped them all into my black messenger bag. "Ken! We gotta go! June Flowers is gonna perform at assembly, remember?"

He quickly gathered his things and waved goodbye to Tamaki. _Since when did they become friends? _"I'll see you later," Ken told Tamaki. Kyouya just adjusted his glasses and stood up, his gaze following me as I dragged Ken out the door.

I sighed as we walked towards the assembly room which was at the end of the hallway. "What was all that about earlier? You just shouted that Kyouya was your fiancé," Ken asked me looking at me.

Concern was visible in his caramel brown eyes. "It's nothing you need to know about," I told him while making an effort to smile reassuringly. "Okay then," Ken turned one of the carefully polished golden knobs of the doors of the assembly hall. "I had better go meet up with Ryuu and Fuyuki-senpai so that we can get front row seats," I just nodded absently and walked towards the door with a sign that read '_Backstage_'.

I saw that all of Kimi-senpai and Mizuki-neechan was already inside the dressing room, getting ready for the performance. "Natsu-chan, are you feeling nervous?" Mizuki-neechan asked me smiling cutely with her hands folded neatly behind her back.

"I'm not really nervous, Mizuki-neechan," I said while absently fiddling with the black bow that held my ponytail. "You should really be more worried about Kei. What if she faints or throws up again?"

Mizuki-neechan skipped around the room a bit before bouncing onto one of the red, velvet couches. "Mizuki, you should get dressed. I'm done already!" Kimi-senpai drew the curtains of the changing area aside and Mizuki-neechan skipped inside the changing area

as Kimi-senpai stepped out and drew the curtains back again.

* * *

_**With Kei and Kyo**_

**Kyo's POV**

We walked out of the door on our way to assembly. _Phew! I survived History_ _class! I was so close to dying of boredom when I was saved by the bell. _

"Kei, what song arewe going to play during assembly? What if we mess up? What are we gonna do?" I asked her, my face was distorted with nervousness and worry.

"Don't worry Kyo. We'll just play the song which we've been practicing for over a year now." Kyo said calmly, her cool exterior showing. "You mean we're going to perform '_Don't Say Lazy_'? (_A/n: I don't own this song…)_"

I raised my eyebrows. We walked up a flight of stairs and continued walking along the grand hallway. "Of course! It's one of our easiest songs! Don't worry, you'll do fine." Kei reassured me.

Sometimes I just wish that Kei's calmness would rub off on me but it never did. "You're right, I shouldn't be so nervous," I said while grinning. "Besides, I know that," Her eyes widened a bit but she grinned as well.

"We rock!" she finished, pumping her fist in the air. My sister can seldomly ever acts like this. She's usually calm, cool-headed, a bit aloof… but she can _still _be fun. I turned a bit pale as we walked inside the _HUGE _assembly hall of Ouran Academy.

There were actually two more assembly halls, much bigger and much grander than this one. We walked strolled over to the back of the stage, big enough for a play. Our instruments were already in place. _Natsume must have arranged this…_

We saw the other members of June Flowers inside the dressing room all dressed in their designated Lolita outfits. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kimiko sitting on one of the elegant couches imported from Europe while grumbling. She wore a punk Lolita outfit which consisted of a red, black and white lined dress covered with a black, flowing blouse with a tie made out of the same design as the dress, black pantyhose, black and white checkered knee-length socks with black shoes. Her long, chestnut-colored hair was pulled back in two low ponytails.

Natsume wore a knee length, pink and black punk Lolita dress with a light pink and black ribbon with white designs on the front like a laced corset, black stockings with light pink dotted diamond designs and black and pink high heels

with a half black half pink bow in her hair that had a small black and white skull and crossbones at the middle. Natsume didn't seem to have any problems with the outfit she was wearing. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

Mizuki-neechan was skipping around the room like a fifth grader in her knee-length black, punk Lolita dress with white polka dots on the straps, ribbons and laces. It had a big black bow with four white polka dots on each corner at the front in the waistline.

The bottom of the dress was finished up with ribbons and thick black lace. She wore white knee length socks which had black polka dots and high-heeled boots with laces just like sneakers.

_How does she even skip around in high heels without falling down and spraining her ankles? _I looked at Mizuki-neechan a bit wide-eyed.

We went towards the area in the room with curtains. There were many pillars around the changing area. On the pillars wereexpensive looking vases filled with roses of different colors. We drew the curtains aside and went in. The space behind the curtains was pretty big…

Our outfits were in hangers at the corner of the changing area. We drew the curtains back to get some privacy and went to change into our performance outfits.

My outfit was different from Kei. Kei wore a long-sleeved dress with midnight blue ribbons at the elbows and wrists. Her dress was layered with polka dots and she had a midnight blue and white polka-dotted bow

that held together something that seemed to be the collar of her dress. She wore the same shoes as me, midnight blue high heels.

My dress was the same style and color as hers except the places of the colors were opposite. We fixed our hair and make-up so that we won't look like a nervous wreck when we go out to perform for _all _of the high school students at Ouran. I was humming '_Don't Say Laz_y_' _as Chairman Suoh introduced us to the entire high school student body. Kei bit her lip nervously while all the others had calm expressions on their faces but their eyes screamed their expressions. _Embarrassment and nervousness._ I thought scornfully.

"Give a warm round of applause to the June Flowers performing their song '_Don't Say Lazy_'!" The audience cheered and clapped which even made us more nervous. "Good luck, girls!" Chairman Suoh whispered to us as we walked up the stage.

Kei was on first guitar, Mizuki-neechan was on second guitar, Kimiko played the keyboard and Natsume was on the drums. I played the bass. Kei and I took our positions as lead singers.

**Kei's POV**

I feel so nervous right now! I wanted to get off the stage as soon as possible but my sister would just pull me back and force me to sing! I remembered the first time we played onstage for my one of my cousin's birthday parties.

I vomited onstage in the middle of our performance. I sighed and I nodded towards Kyo telling her I was ready.

(_A/n: __Kei__, Kyo,__**Kei and Kyo**__)_

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy our performance today!_

The music started playing.

_(A/n: 'Don't Say Lazy' by K-on~ I don't own this AWESOME song~)_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_Datte hontou wa Crazy _

_Hakuchoutachi wa sou_

_Mienai toko de batashi surun desu _

My nervousness was gone as if it had been carried away by the wind and I started nodding my head

in time to the music.

_Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi _

_Zentouyouyou dashi… _

_Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu _

_Kono me de shikkari misadamete _

_Yukisaki chizujou maaku shite_

_Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_

_Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou _

_**Yaba tsume wareta **__guuru de hoshuu shita _

_Sore dake de nanka tasseikan _

_Daiiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto _

_Jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_Datte hontou wa crazy _

_Nou aru taka wa sou_

_Mienai toko ni pikku kakusun desu _

_Souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei_

_Hattentochuu dashi… _

_Dakara fui ni picchi hazurerun desu _

I looked at Kyo and she looked like she was actually having a great time.

When I caught her eye she just smiled at me and danced a bit along to the music.

I just followed her lead and tried to have a good time as well.

_**Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**_

_**Yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte**_

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite**_

_Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta_

_sore dake de nande? haibokukan_

_sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite_

_juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_Datte hontou wa Crazy_

_Kujakutachi wa sou_

_Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru n desu_

_Gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin_

_yuuwaku tahatsu dashi..._

_Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu_

_**YABA masaka REDDO POINTO! iya GIRI KURIA!**_

_**Sore dake de nante zennoukan **_

_**Daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto**_

_**Jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai**_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou wa Crazy**_

_**Hakuchoutachi wa sou**_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_**Zentouyouyou dashi...**_

_**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

When we finished playing, the audience was cheering and clapping even louder than before. We even got a standing ovation! _AWESOME~ they like us! _I smiled broadly as I caught sight of Ken-niisama, Fuyuki-senpai and Ryuu-niisama.

We all bowed and waved to the audience. I was glad that they liked our performance and that I didn't faint or vomit onstage. I smiled sheepishly as we walked off the stage towards the dressing rooms. "Ugh! These heels are _killing_ me!" Natsume-neechan whined as

she took off her black and pink heels and hurled them towards the wall. "Speak for yourself… these shoes are damn heavy as well!" Kimiko-senpai took off her shoes and threw them back in their box. Kyo and I just shrugged and followed suit.

"**We did a great job, don't you think?**" Kyo and I said simultaneously, tilting our heads to the side a bit. "Of course, we did! Kei didn't throw up and you both sounded great!" All of us besides Mizuki-neechan sweatdropped at her reply.

"We rocked!" Kyo shouted, pumping her fist in the air. We just shrugged and followed suit. _We did an AWESOME job~_

_

* * *

_

_So, please review and tell me what you think ^-^ I put in more effort in this second chapter. PLEASE review! If you all had a hard time imagining their outfits, there are pics in my profile. I know once you see the pics, you'll all know that _

_I didn't elaborate very well but I really put in A LOT of effort. Oh yeah, I almost forgot... from Chapter 3 onwards, I'll be working with my twin, Alexandria and she can be a bit hyper but hopefully she'll bring more excitement to my fanfic ^-^ _

_-Alexis _


End file.
